


Feathers

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Kinky Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sam Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: Sam is kinky and has a thing for Gabriel's wings.





	Feathers

Gabriel shuddered, gripping the cold bars of the headboard he was chained to, his knees aching in stiffness from sitting so long against the soft sheets of Sam’s king size bed. The cool air from the door opening was what made the chill bumps appear more vividly across his soft, pale flesh. 

Sam hummed contently as he pulled the angel's wings to a full extent since they were folded in an attempt to keep some form of warmth against his skin. The angel whined, holding the long bar across the top harder, turning his knuckles white. 

“Relax.” The brunette commanded, spanking him firmly so he’d spread his legs out, his hardened member dangling down a little. 

It felt like he had been standing on his knees for hours, and Sam’s presence only made that agony more obvious. His eyes brimmed with tears before squeezing shut, forcing himself to relax for the one currently in control.

Sam had coaxed his wings to spread to their full extent. The rooms in the bunker weren’t large by any means, only enough to fit a single twin bed and space around it to fit a desk, a rug, and a couple nightstands. Gabriel’s wings almost met the parallel walls, tips of his largest primary feathers a foot to a foot and a half away from the stone, not accounting for how they slumped over Gabriel’s back and onto the floor from the height of the bed.

Though smaller than his brother’s (and the seraphim and cherubs below them), they were something to behold. They were the only part of Gabriel that hadn’t been tarnished and was the physical door to his grace, his soul, and he allowed Sam Winchester, of all of the contestants, to lay his hands on and behold them.

The expanse of feathers was almost holographic as if they were and weren’t there, teetering between the physical and spiritual plane, and when Sam laid his hands on the glowing gold feathers, he was coming in contact with one of those planes, though briefly. Touching them was like touching silk, or even the fluff of a random animal. Sensations ranged from warmth, unbridled emotion, and a constant, pleasurable static that shot up through Sam’s hands and into his muscles.

Gabriel, obviously feeling it too, and sidles up against the headboard farther, attempting to release the tension caused by his being forced to stay in an uncomfortable position by his rough boyfriend. Despite the universally good feeling caused by Sam’s touch, the wings still twitch and fluff in defense. Gabriel was currently unused to controlling them in the real world and was un-admittedly having a ticklish reaction. The hunter, with a hand still buried deep into the sensitive feathers, gathered and fluffed on his back, smoothed the free hand down his back and to the vibrating plug nestled inside of him.

The cuffs keeping Gabriel attached to the headboard did a successful job keeping Gabriel’s powers at bay, showing in how suddenly helpless the smaller man looked. Sam almost felt bad as the heel of his palm meets the flat bottom of the plug, pressing against it and inside of Gabriel deeply. The vibrating plug wasn’t big by any means, and hardly compared to Sam’s length, but Gabriel’s cry was a testament to how overly sensitive he was in that moment. Hoarsely, Gabriel chanted Sam’s name for mercy and sighed out in relief when the plug was drawn out of his body.

At once, the shaking slowed to a stop, and his eyes fell shut, occasionally shivering and releasing faint sounds of contentment when fingers were brushed through his wings and another two pressed inside of in a quest to stretch him more before the main event.


End file.
